Some kind of Joke?
by Voldinette
Summary: Traduction ::: Annabeth's Shadow ::: Percy a un gros devoir à faire, mais pour quelques rausons, il est beaucoup plus facile que prévu.


L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire est à Annabeth's Shadow

* * *

«Est-ce que vous m'écoutez, M. Jackson?»  
«Huh?» J'étais entrain de rêvasser à propos du camp et du fait que je reverrais mes amis. L'école finit demain, pour laisser place à l'été.  
«Apparemment, non. Un essai de 1000 mots sur les dieux Grecs pour demain. Pour tous les autres, seulement 500 mots.» Mon démoniaque prof d'histoire dit à la classe.

Toute la classe grogna unanimement, incluant moi-même. Après tout, j'étais dyslexique. Je ne peux pas faire d'anglais. Mais je savais mieux que d'argumenter. Lui répondre serait pire que d'effleurer Zeus.

J'avais appeler Annabeth pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas la voir plus tard. Elle avait l'air désappointée, mais n'a rien dit. Cet essai me prendra toute la soirée.

«M'man, peux-tu m'aider avec cette histoire? J'ai un essai à écrire et tu sais que quand ça vient aux fautes...»  
«Oui, mon poussin(honey), apelle-moi quand tu as besoin de moi.»

Je me suis assis à la table de la cuisine et ai commencé à écrire.

Finalement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de ma mère du tout. C'était écrit parfaitement. Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

J'ai fini mon devoir et j'ai appeler(rang) Annabeth.

«Hey, Annabeth, on va pouvoir se voir après tout, rejoint-moi au McDonald dans 15 minutes.»

J'ai raccrocher et ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai enlever mes vêtements sales que j'ai porté les quelques dernier jours pour changer pour un chandail bleu qui dit: ''I may be a skittle, but my best friend's a smartie'', des jeans baggy noir et une paire de Converse bleu low-top.

«BUZZ, BUZZ, BEEP, BEEP GET UP LAZY BONES!» Mon réveille-matin hurlait dans toute son agaçante gloire. J'n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur, alors je l'ai 'snoozer'. L'alarme s'est tu avec un ''thump'' satisfaisant.

«Mmph» J'ai marmonné, ma tête toujours enterré dans l'oreiller. J'ai enlever la couverture et suis parti à la salle de bain pour m'inspecter. J'avais un aspect terrible, pour dire le moins. Annabeth et moi étions rester tard dehors, ce qui n'était probablement pas une très bonne idée. Comme résultat, mes yeux était cerner, mon teint était pale et j'allais m'éffondrer à tout moment. En dépit de ça, c'était la dernière journée d'école avant l'été, donc je n'avais pas à porter très attention en classe, juste assez pour ne pas m'endormir. De plus, mon sac bleu molleton(duffle) était prêt pour le camp et j'étais assez heureux d'y retourner. Après tout, c'était probablement la seul place sécuritaire pour les sang-mêlé sur Terre.

J'ai mis mon chandail du camp en dessous d'un sweater, pour qu'aucun mortels ne le voientet se posent de questions, ainsi que les même jeans et Converse que la veille. Après les traditionnel-gauffre-bleu-de-derniere-journée-d'école de ma mère, j'ai lancé mes deux sacs dans l'auto de Paul et suis parti à l'école.

Nous partions de Goode pour nous rendre directeemnt à l'école d'Annabeth pour aller la prendre en passant, économiser du temps et laisser moins de chances aux monstres de nous trouver.

Avant de m'en rendre compte, nous étions ;a la derniere période de la journée: Histoire.

«D'accord, gars et filles, assayez-vous. Bon, maintenant, je vais passer ramasser vos essais. Je risque de les garder et vous les envoyer durant l'été ou vous les rendre lorsque nous nous reverons.»

Elle a serpenter entre les ranger jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille tous les essais. Nous avons passer le reste du cours à discuter des dieux Grecs que nous préférions, des héros. La cloche finale a sonnée, c'était fini.

«Oh, pitié...» dit Mme. Waston « Vous pouvez tous partir, excepter vous, M. Jackson.»

Après que tous le monde aient quitté la classe, j'ai marché jusqu,au bureau du prof.

«Vous voulez me parler mademoiselle?» J'ai demandé.  
«Oui, en effet, Jackson. Maintenant, est-ce que c'est une sorte de blague?» Elle me dit en me tendant mon essai.  
«Oh dear...» Je dit en le regardant.

J'ai écrit en Grec Ancien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécier


End file.
